


Before I Wake

by Kurisuta



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, Exorcists, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Allen was killed by Tyki Mick. He was in the hospital at the Asian Branch when Kuri, a specialist, was called in. She uses her special power to revive him, and helps him get up and keep walking.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Big Moon

I had just returned from a mission and was back in the Asian Branch. I flicked my blue wings back and forth and then deactivated my innocence as they drew back inside the skin of my back.

I rotated my shoulders, and relaxed. I hurried a flurry of action from the hospital wing, and I hurried over.

I have a weaker body than most exorcists, but I also have a special healing ability that is in high demand among my comrades.

I saw Fo resting, her head on the bed of an injured British exorcist. When she sensed me, she stirred.

“Kuri.” Fo said. “Thank goodness. He needs your help.”

I looked him over. “Fo...you know better. He’s no longer of this world.”

Fo looked up at me. “Please.”

It was clear this boy, this Allen Walker, was important. But he had breathed his last, his heart had given out, so why not let him go?

When Bak entered and gave me the order; I swallowed my opinions and got to work.

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal three tic marks. I placed my hands on the boy’s chest, and silver light flowed into him.

In seconds his eyes flickered open.

Xxx

All was dark.

But the Moon was so BIG.

Allen reached up...he could almost touch it.

But no, he couldn’t die yet. It couldn’t be over. The fight was...

“Allen Walker.” A girl stood there on top of the ruins. She had pigtails like Lenalee, but hers were blue. Her eyes were violet, and she wore silvery blue clothes. Her skin sparkled in the moonlight, and she held a scythe.

Was this Death, come to take him to the Otherworld?

“I-I can’t go with you.” Allen protested.

“All warriors say that sort of thing. The fight will go on without you, Allen.” The girl continued. But her eyes were full of sadness.

“But my comra—“

He stopped. The moon had opened up into a light. Was this the end? A hand reached out to him; a woman’s hand.

“Interfering, Mother?” The girl looked pissed, and raised her scythe.

Allen grabbed the hand and was pulled back to reality.

He was so relieved that he kissed the girl who had brought him back.


	2. Value

I was in the shrine of the Asian Branch. I sat in front of the hearth fire meditating.

I could see the future in the fire. Allen Walker...a shadow danced through the flames, following him. It wasn’t the Earl or an akuma...or anyone I knew. I tried to clear the flames, but I couldn’t quite see.

But I distinctly heard music...such a lovely tune...I faded back into meditation, swaying with the music.

The fire flickered. I snapped out of the spell the music had me under. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the exorcist Allen standing there.

“Why? If you could only save three people, why save me?”

I smiled. “Why not?”

Xxx

Allen was shocked by her answer. She really valued his life that much.

“Is it because I’m an exorcist?” He asked her.

“That’s the reason why I got the order.” Kuri admitted to him. Her blue eyes became sad. “I wanted to let you rest.”

“I want to keep fighting.” Allen said firmly.

“So I noticed.” Kuri chuckled. “You were arguing with Ninako.”

“You know her?” Allen asked, eating his lunch. “She called you mother.”

Kuri shook her head. “It’s complicated, Allen-wa.”

Allen flushed at the nickname. “I want to keep fighting...Kuri-la.”

Kuri chuckled. “Then eat up. After dinner we’re having a fight.”


	3. Match

I drew a feather from my winged back and lunged at the exorcist.

Surprised he parried and lurched back.

“You are not going to use the Lotis?” Allen asked.

“Very well; you will see Lotis before this is out. Activate your innocence!”

Allen did so and struck me, but his arm failed and I drove him back. “Damn it!”

“Concentrate.” I whispered.

Allen landed a blow, driving me back a step.

Drive back. Parry. Dodge.

I swung and he ducked and jumped behind me, activated and attacked. I whirled and met his next blow.

Thrust. Parry. Blow.

He drove me back again, and my feather crossed his hand.

I smirked, knocking his hand away into dust and pushing him back. 

“It’s not working!” Frustrated, He gained his footing and attacked again.

I spun my feather and cut off a bit of his hair, grinning again. A flinch. Drive back, Parry.

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense.

“Are you just going to defend?” Allen mocked. “Attack!”

I grinned, held up the feather to block, straight up, point in upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and struck the feather and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Allen, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Allen dropped his innocence into dust and caught Kuri in his good arm.

He ran for the infirmary.

The nurse there quickly hooked her up to machines and shooed him out.

Allen sat there, head in his hands. She was clearly weak in body; why hadn’t she said something? He could have killed her!

“Allen.” Bak was standing there. “Kuri is an exorcist like you. But her weapon takes directly from her own energy and she has to be stabilized after using it. We are hoping to cure her if she can achieve synchronization as you do.”

“But why did she want to fight me?” Allen asked in a pained voice.

“It is her way.” Bak said. “She has an unquenchable fighting spirit and a winning attitude. She is the light of this branch. Please...be kind to her.”

He left Allen alone with his thoughts.

Allen decided he would continue to fight with Kuri, help her become a strong exorcist.

Because really, how much stronger was he at the moment?

He could...He would save her.


	4. Nightmare

I was standing in a clearing, a battlefield. Corpses were piled at my feet, and I was covered with blood.

Oh no.

All of them were exorcists and finders and generals.

The air was thick with akuma, all following my every move, as if following orders.

I could hear the ringing laugh of the Millennium Earl in the distance.

Neah, the Fourteenth, walked towards me, and held out a hand.

I held out my hand. It was grey. The color of the Noah.

I screamed, and woke up in Allen’s arms. But my eyes could see Neah inside him.

Xxx

Allen tried to hold her, but Kuri jerked back from him.

“What is it?” Allen asked.

She stopped and relaxed. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Kuri pulled Allen close and kissed him.

“Would you love me if I was a monster?”


End file.
